Aurora's Land Before Time Adventure
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: While mourning the loss of her great grandmother, a young girl named Aurora was taken to a different valley where she meets cute dinosaurs and she must help them reach the Great Valley. Can she do that in order to get home?
1. An Adventure is taking me somewhere

Things are not as bad as they seem to be, especially when you have an interest in dinosaurs. Recently my great grandmother died a few days ago and I miss her very much. Grandmother then said while she handed me a red bracelet that once belonged to her. She said, "Great Grandmother would want you to have this Aurora, that way she will be close to you at heart." I put on the bracelet on and I gave a sad look on my face. I hugged her and she said, "Your father and I miss her too sweetie. I have something that was mine when I was your age that would help you in some way." She handed me a dagger that has different gems on it. I don't know what to say at all really. Then she said to me, "You know exploring the backyard will help cheer you up." I smiled and said, "Thanks Grandmother, I'll shall give it a try." Good thing I am wearing my favorite swimsuit. It's a two piece red one and I have brown gym shorts under the bottoms.

Grandmother told me to take great care of the dagger she gave me and I told her that I'll try and won't let her down and fail her. Never ever. As I walked, I started to feel lonely all of a sudden. I haven't made a new friend in a long time, ever since my best friend Katrina moved away. I wonder how is she keeping it up. For me though, it's summer vacation and I want to have fun, but oh well, guess the fun will just have to wait for me. Just then, I noticed my grandmother's dagger and great grandmother's bracelet glowing together. I looked at the bracelet and got confused all of a sudden. That is strange. I wonder what is going on.

Then right in front of me is a big gulf of light that is shaped like a tidal wave. I started to get curious. Before I knew what's happening, it came towards me and it engulfed me! I had to brace myself. What's happening?! Then the next thing I knew, I am not in the backyard anymore and in a different landscape! Wait a minute, I have a feeling that I'm not at home anymore. I must be in a different valley of some sort.


	2. Dinosaurs!

I started to become scared. My heart started to beat faster and my nerves started to rave up the speed. I had to calm down before it got worse on me. I don't even know where I am. There are no buildings, no roads, and mostly the ground is different. I looked down and noticed that my lemon sandals are next to a footprint. That's a different footprint and it looked bigger than my foot. This could mean one thing to me and I know what it might mean, a dinosaur! This is impossible, I mean dinosaurs are extinct and they have been for a million years, a long time. This would be madness going on if I ever see one. Also scary. I have to find a way to get home before my family starts to worry. I don't want that to happen. Well if there are really dinosaurs in where I am, this won't be good. I would like panic. I have to be careful. That is all I have to do. Be very very careful.

Oh what am I going to do? It's not what I hope for anyway. Why did that big gulf of light bring me here? I need to know now! Just as I was thinking, I heard laughter. That's weird. Where does the laughter come from? I then looked around and then after I pushed the tall grass I got my eyes wide and I gasped quietly. I am seeing a triceratops! There really are dinosaurs! Oh boy. Then I looked to my right and saw an apatosaurus! I gasped quietly and hid away. Luckily the apatosaurus didn't see me. Well that's a good sign, sort of I mean. Then I heard the apatosaurus talk. What?! This can't be real. I don't think that dinosaurs can talk.

I mean that's impossible. Then before I knew what is happening, I saw the apatosaurus and the triceratops charging together. I think they were playing, but the fun was short lived by a bigger triceratops. I think that's the father and I was right. I don't know if I should stop this, but I'm small. Not like the size of any of the dinosaurs. There's nothing that I can do. Then I heard the triceratops talking to the young one, "Come Cera, three horns never play with longnecks." What? Well that sound rude that they can't play with each other. Then I saw the little triceratops doing a little spit and sticked it's tongue at the little apatosaurus. Then the adult triceratops growled at the little apatosaurs. I hope it's family is near. And I was right. The mother grabbed it's tail while the triceratops did the same. I'm glad that it's not me. I had to stay hidden from the dinosaurs. I hope that I know what I"m doing.

I have to get somewhere that is safe, but if you're somewhere that is not safe, then you will be dinosaur food for the carnivores. Oh, the carnivores. I have to make sure that I have to be on the lookout for them as well. I didn't look where I was going and then I tripped over a rock and landed with a thud, but I wasn't hurt or anything.


	3. A herd of Apatosaurus

I had to keep my guard up. It's the only way for me to stay alive. I have to keep my eyes open and be on the lookout too. That is if I want to stay alive and not get eaten. I'm like too young to be eaten. I can't outwit anything big that I would run into, they'll squish me like a bug.

I have to be very extra careful. I have to keep my eyes and ears open at the same time. That is what I am doing now. What I didn't know is that I was being spotted by a family of dinosaurs.

Not just any dinosaur, a herbivore herd, apatosaurus to be precise. I can tell that there are four members though. Not that big for a herd. It's like a little small for a herd. When I said that there's four, I mean three adult apatosaurus and one hatchling.

So that's the total of four. Yeah, but I hope that they'll never see me. That is what I am hoping for. What I hope is that they can't know about me since I think they don't know what a human is. I took a few deep breaths. I had to do it quietly though.

I took a deep sigh of relief. That was a close one. That was more like a closer one. I would be squished like a bug or something.

I hope that I won't get caught by those apatosaurus. Well I don't know what I'll do if I would be able to see what is out there. What I didn't know is that I was being watched. I had to make sure that I'll be ok.

Then I had a strange feeling in my gut that there is something behind me. I then turned around and I yelped while I jumped a bit. It was the apatosaurus family. Then the adult female longneck asked, "Who are you?" I tried to say something, but my mouth was dry.

Then the adult female longneck said, "It's okay young one, there's no need to be scared." I took a few deep breaths and exhaled. Then she asked again, "What's your name?" I then stammered, "I-I'm Aurora."

The adult female longneck then said, "That's a lovely name. Now I have a simple question to ask you, are you one of those creatures called a human?" I stepped back and said, "Yes I am. How'd you know? How did I get here in the first place?"

Then the little longneck came up to me and it said in a little boy voice, "Well one question at a time Aurora. I've heard about humans too, but I thought they're a story and we're going to somewhere called the Great Valley." When he came up to me, it was like he was the same size as me.

I can't believe this one at all. He's the same size as me for a small dinosaur hatchling like him. Then he said, "My name's Littlefoot." I then got to say, "It's nice to meet you too." Then the female longneck invited me to join me to her herd and said that it would be easy for me to stick in a group.

I took her word for it and then she said that if I ever get tired for walking too much, she would offer me a ride. That is nice of her. Littlefoot offered too. This is really nice of them. Then we were on our way to this Great Valley.

I wonder what does it look like. Then the sun was about to set and we had to stop for the night.


	4. Meeting Cera

The moon was in the sky when I told them how I came to their world in the first place and then the elder male longneck told me how is it possible that the dinosaurs know what a human is.

I then looked at my great grandmother's bracelet and my grandmother's dagger. I did remember that glow from the bracelet and dagger. Maybe the glow from both of these things brought me here for a reason.

If it's a reason, what is it? I have to know sooner or later. Yeah I will sooner or later, but it will be a while. I'm just glad that I'm with a herd of apatosaurus. They seem kind to me. I woke up due to the sound of a dragonfly flying. I got my eyes wide because it was so big.

Then I saw a prehistoric frog of some kind and it ate the dragonfly. Wow. It did a fantastic jump. Then it showed us the dragonfly. That grossed me out. Littlefoot woke up from the frog and he started to follow it.

I had to go after him. He needs someone to look after him if not his family. I said in a whispered voice, "Littlefoot you come back here." Littlefoot somehow manage to catch up with the frog and he said, "Hey hopper come back." I was away from the adults and then I said, "Littlefoot wait." I then stopped my tracks when I heard something.

I heard a voice and it said to Littlefoot, "You again? Go away! That's my hopper." I realized that it was the little triceratops from before. Oh boy, I can't believe it at all. Littlefoot was angry and he said that he saw the frog first. The triceratops then said, "Well he's in my pond."

I quietly followed the dinosaurs to this so called pond. I carefully went down just so I won't slip and I almost bumped into Littlefoot and then the triceratops caught sight of me. I yelped a bit. I don't like that look on her face.

The triceratops then asked me, "Who are you? What are you supposed to be anyway?" I stammered and said, "I-I'm Aurora. I'm a human being. Who are you?" The triceratops then said proudly, "The name's Cera." Well that is something to know about.

Littlefoot was about to say something when we heard croaking. It must be from the frogs. I then watched the two dinosaurs have some fun. Then all of a sudden I had this funny feeling inside me. Something's not right.

Yeah something is really not right at all. I then heard and felt loud steps. I felt nervous all of a sudden.


	5. The Attack of the Sharptooth

Something is really not good. The fun for the little dinosaurs stopped when they heard the sound that to them doesn't sound good.

We all turned around and I got my eyes wide and I gasped really loud. The two dinosaurs followed my gaze and then Cera gasped and she said, "Sharptooth!" I know what that is, it's a tyrannosaurus rex!

I panicked badly. I don't know what to do, but I have to be brave for my family if I want to get home. I had to get the hatchlings to safety. I nudged the hatchlings to follow me. I lead them to the thorns even though the thorns are sharp.

Littlefoot and Cera looked scared and I tried my best to calm them down. Then when I looked up, I turned white as a sheet, the tyrannosaurus' snout was reaching for us. It was sniffing for all that I know. It then reached the thorn that we were hiding and sniffed the branch.

I didn't know what to do now. Littlefoot does though. He lead us away, but then there were two separate places. One is right the other is left. Littlefoot and I were on the left side and Cera was on the right side. Littlefoot then whispered, "This way." I added in a whisper, "Come on this way, the one where we are."

Cera however refused and went away. Littlefoot then said, "Come back, you're going the wrong way." I added, "Come on back here, you'll get hurt when you're in the wrong path." I jumped over the branches of thorns and then I then heard Littlefoot struggling. I looked back and got my eyes wide.

He was stuck. I'm going to help him one way or another. I ran back to him and he was surprised. Littlefoot told me to save myself, but I said "No, never! I'm not leaving you!" That was something that is courageous. I then got out my grandmother's dagger. I am going to use it to free Littltefoot.

That's what I am going to use it. I did kept my word to my grandmother to take care of her dagger and that's what I'm gonna do. I then used the dagger to cut the vines around Littlefoot and then with one final cut, he was free.

I then saw the thorn got into the tyrannosaurus' eye. Oooh that's gotta hurt. We then had run for it and I said, "Run, run. Run for your lives." Then that scary tyrannosaurus caught up with us and then it landed right in front of us!

Oh no! Just as hope was lost for us, something hit the tyrannosaurs real hard. It was Littlefoot's mother! She came to the rescue just in time.

Oh good, she's just in time to help us. Then she told us to run. Better take her word for that.


End file.
